A Fairy's Deadly Sin
by Winter Krystal-Chan
Summary: Lucy and Maala Heartfilia are sisters but they have powers... unexplainable powers when the girls run away from home and meet a pinkette with an flying cat and a whole guild full of crazy idiots and Maala having random breakdowns what will happen? I know summary sucks first story {Gray F. x OC} {Natsu D. x Lucy H.}
1. Profiles

**Bhey guys I wanted to do an profile on both girls first and their grandparents are different sins**

* * *

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Name: Maala Heartfilia

Eye Color: Brown

Eye Color: Pink

Hair Color: blonde

Hair Color: Silver/Grey

Height: 5'4

Height: 5'2

Grandparents: Merlin and Escanor

Grandparent: Ban

Age:16

Age:15

Skin Color: Tan/Caucasian

Skin Color: Tan/ Caucasian

* * *

 **that's all I don't know if Ban fell in love with anyone else so i'll have too improvise and she got Ban's features because Ban gave her to Layla an Jude anyway I'm going to make the eal chapter soon in place of my lame percy Jackson story so enjoy next chapter and I am taking ocs plz for now! Ni-shi-shi1 {love Athena}**


	2. Too Much Pride

**Disclaimer! I sadly, don't own neither Seven Deadly Sins nor Fairy Tail but I love em' both well I'm going to skip the part as they were kids but the way it starts should be good anyway taking ocs and um.. tht's all folks enjoy! Ni-shi-shi!**

* * *

Maala and Lucy were daughters of Layla and Jude Heartfilia they've been trained since they were five and six but not in a strict way it was actually fun for the girls. Lucy was the oldest of the Heartfilia sisters but she was only older by an month mainly because Maala was adopted and they thought she was a year younger but only a month. The girls had cried at their mothers funeral but Maala would go visit her grave once or twice a week Lucy thought it was sweet how he sister was dedicated to their mother like that ,but because of their Father Jude not paying them attention and him locking himself in his office so the girls set out Lucy of course got their mothers gold keys but Aquarius was directed to Maala.

Currently the girls were in Magnolia Lucy looking for keys and Maala just tagging along as she did so, "Wen are we going to Fairytail? I'm hungry and you keep finding stupid silver keys and I really want you to find Aries and Pisces but at this rate..." Maala started but was cut off by Lucy hitting her.

Maala growled slightly but quieted down when they went into yet another 'Magic Store' as Maala would call it Lucy ended up finding yet another silver key for 20,000 diamonds which leaded to Maala leaving out the store but came back in when to guys had nose bleeds looking at her with creepy grins well she did have on a black crop top with a crop jacket with fur in the hood and black jeans that fit her tightly and black heeled boots with a whip in her side and Aquarius's key on the same side. She flicked them off and they walked twoards her.

"Get away you dirty Bastards!" Maala screamed and punched on in the gut and kicked the other into a cart but ahe apologized to thw cart owner. When she walked back in Lucy was in the counter and immediately facepalmed

"Oh come on you can give me an discount because im cute right?Ni-shi-shi!" Maala laughed as her sister did this but straightened up still giggling. After leaving the store with an excited yet angry Lucy,"I cant beleive he only took the price down 1,000 diamonds! But i did get the dog key!" she said i bit more cheerful at the end.

Maala was about to make a smart remark but was cut odd by a bunch of fangirls practically screaming and chanting, "Salamnder's here!" Maala and Lucy followed the 'fangirls' and saw a man with black hair and an gold and purple robe both girla instantly fell in love with salamander. But then there was a boy with Pink hair and a blue cat with angel wings appeared Lucy and Maala snapped out of the trance and Maala looked up her Pink eyes slowly becoming red.

"You dirty Bastard tricking innocent women into loving you. You make me sick." Maala said and was about to attack but was caught by the waist by Lucy, "No Maala I know your soft spot for Women okay...but he's not worth it sis." Lucy said calmly and waited for her to calm down and let her go.

"How can we pay you back um..." Lucy said walking up to the Pinkett who smiled and practically screamed,"Food! And my name is Natsu." He said Maala walked up to him and shook his hand, "Maala nice to meet you Salamnder's or should I say Natsume Dragneel." She said nonchalantly as if she hadn't just said his full name.

* * *

 _Magnolia, random diner_

Natsu,Maala,Lucy and Happy made their way to a diner where Natsu,Happy and Maala stuffed their faces with food but Maala did it in a little bit more civil way but still looked like she was eating fast and hungrily, " So whaf are youf doing here sawamander or watsu as I should say." She said with food stuffed In her mouth and glared at Lucy when she burst out laughing

Natsu gave her a cheeky grin, "It's where my guiwd is duhw" Natsu remarked with food stuffed in his mouth also. Lucy and Maala laughed but Maala laughed harder when happy responded with an "Oiw"

After chocking on her food from laughing too hard they separated ways and Maala and Lucy continued on their journey to Fairytail when Lucy saw a magazine of Sorcerer's weekly wich Lucy picked up and Maala looked of into space

 _Damn I forgot my...dammit Maala Layla Heartfilia why are you so damn_ Maala was cut out of her thoughts by Lucy gushing over Mirajane's beach pictures in the magazine and then she heard a shuffle in the bushes she quickly turned and her eyes slowly turned red but quickly back to pink when Salamander came out grinning she got into a fighting stance and he ignored her walking up to Lucy with a glint of mischievousness in his eye he snaked an arm around Lucy

"Come to my party miss um." he said _wrong move_ Maala thought and Lucy glared

"First of all I said get away from me Salamander second of all my name's Lucy." Lucy said simply trying to keep her cool and not go badass Meliodas on him.

"Miss Lucy and miss Maala I presume I know we got off on the wrong foot but would you like to come to my party?" Salamander was practically begging to Maala but to Lucy he was making amends

"Su-" Lucy began but Maala looked like she was about to use **Swipe** and blow him away with his own magic, " _No_ we wouldn't like to bastard." Maala stated automatically and Lucy gave her the puppy dog eyes that she always fell for

Salamander grinned saying, "I can get you into Fairytail~" He said. Maala thought for a minute _what if he's lying he probably isn't the real thing and I thought Salamander was a Dragon but Luce wants to so I guess and he wouldn't know fire magic if it hit him in the face... you're lucky your cute and my sis Lucy_

"Fine. But one condition no more tricks or i'll have to hurt you okay." Maala said trying not to growl at him and her eyes getting glossy a bit _What if I become one of his stupid slaves I'm_ not _vulnerable but damn is my mental protection off_

 _"As you say ma lady"_ Salamander said _Man do I hate this pile of shit_ Maala thought causing Lucy to glare at her. You see they have a little bond to sometimes the other sister can tell what the other is thinking the other sister cannot always tell what the fellow sister is thinking and apparently that was a good thing for Maala.

Maala gave him a death glare and walked off twoards a store near the girls to buy an dress for that night.

* * *

 _Magnolia, Harry's Clothing Shop_ (A/N: I made this shop up and idk if they had clothing shops so... carry on reading reader3)

"Are all men Pervs? Because every single dress shows something Luce help me! Quit standing there doing nothing and help dam- eek! I found it! Maala said smiling cheek to cheek.

It was an long black dress with a skit kind of like Lucy's dress and the black thigh bracelet Maala was basically acting lie her grandfather when he reunited with Meliodas she was fangirling or in her grandfather's place he was fanboying.

"Buy it and hurry that cashiers creepy!" Lucy exclaimed sweat-dropped and Maala walked up to the cashier supposedly named Daniel, "What can I help with for a sexy lady like you?" He said

 _I told her! All men are pervs. Excluding Natsu not Uncle Meliodas he's surely a perv._ Maala glared at him and growled like a wolf Daniel stepped down with a frightened 'Sorry' and checked her out. ( _Pun not intended)_

* * *

 _Magnolia, Salamander's Yacht_

 _I really don't-_ Maala's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy yelling at her, "But you're the one that came!" Maala looked shocked and glared at her sister. Ever since they got here they've been annoyed and in Maala's case _perverted_ to death apparently Lucy decided to get into her head

Maala jumped. No shot up screaming, "Get out of my damn head Okay? Because I was saying any White Wine!" Maala glared at Salamander who spoke, " lady's calm down how about have something to drink." He had some of his drink float towards them in little bubbles.

They slapped it away both knowing it might've been 'experimented' on as Maala would say, "I don't want anything _you_ have to offer!" Maala said making an excuse not to drink it but Lucy. had to say it, "Wow. Sedatives so smart-" Lucy started but her sister finished, "Yet so dumb~" Maala actually sounded a bit suggestful but that quickly changed when she started to grab something from her upper leg but stopped and replaced the hand back to her lap.

"You two are smart. Too smart," he said and Lucy nearly jumped out her seat if Maala hadn't pulled her back

"So there are some in there Salamander!" Lucy yelled that's when they saw a couple of goons come in with girls over their backs.

"Hey how about you get these two also." Salamander said cheerfully with a mischievous grin along with several goons calling out.

"Woah that one's hot!"

"The silver head has good curves"

"Hey Blondie! Don't be shy!"

* * *

Maala POV

These idiots are so busy being pervs we've already connected hands I looked at Luce it's been a while since we did this, "Ban Fox Sin Of Greed!" I cried out Lucy nodded it was her turn last time she called out her grandma who I have a little but of power of same with her grandpa

"Escoubar Lion Sin Of Pride!" She cried out like she was him herself. That. Wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

 **Super sorry for the long update and sorry for the cliffhanger but hey it is how it is and how it is is how it is anyway if you liked it I would really like you to review plz. I feel like there's something missing...**

 **Maala:Character thing**

 **Me: Ohhhh yes. I will be answering question as the characters and this is based of the show**

 **Maala and Lucy:See ya next chapter!**


	3. She'll Be A Good Mother

**Ni-shi-shi! What did Lucy** **do? h** **mm how about Maala and Gray open up!**

 **Maala and Grey: Welcome to a new chapter of A Fairy's Deadly Sin**

 **Maala: wait who's he**

 **Gray: No who's she?**

 **Cana: Gray your clothes**

 **Me: Where did you come from Cana and Gray put some damn clothes on!**

 **Gray: puts clothes on***

 **Maala: *blushing* Enjoy reader!**

 **Gray:Are you blushing?**

 **Me: Shut up and quit destroying the girls pride Gray!**

* * *

 _Previously on A Fairy's Deadly_ Sin, _"Escanor Lion Sin Of Pride!" Lucy cried as if she was him herself. That. Wasn't supposed to happen._

 _Present_ Time

I don't know how we're supposed to pull this off because Grandpa Escanor had too much power let me just hop I don't die, "Sin Sisters! **Twin Energy Burst!** " It's something that our grandparents gave us the reaction is a large 'energy surge' and all we have to do is keep our hands connected and our hair fly up we of course close our eyes to concentrate.

The power surge of course scared them the goons who had passed out with Salamander sweat-dropped but still standing fire magic ready and more goons came out of nowhere. I really, really, really hate this stack of shit. And I think I'm gonna like this fight I feel fire boys energy getting closer. Wait... 3...2...1 Natsu came crashing into the Yacht with Lucy looking shocked and I smirked

"Hey Natsu!" I said and Lucy gave me a 'really' look and I pulled my whip out and swung it in front of me creating a circle then I stopped my whip was now a hammer I smirked when Lucy sighed and did the same here turning into an Ax.

"Wait a minute where's- I regret asking." I started but heard happy say 'Aye'. I immediately facepalmed when Natsu fell to the floor looking like he was going to barf

"N-nope can't do it Happy little help." Happy looked confused for a minute then helped him up.

He gave a confidential look and stood up but failed and fell again.

"Stay down we've got this Watch- !" I screamed but Salamander fake had already gotten her keys and thrown them out into the ocean. Lucy dived for them and this left Salamander,Natsu, and I but I've got a trick up my sleeve, "She's gonna kill me but hey... **Open Gate of the water Barrier, Aquarius!** " I cried she came out of her key glaring at me.

"What now 'Foxgirl'?" Aquarius is mean but we get along and smycalls me foxgirl because of my grandpa Ban

"See that idiot with blue hair yea we just need you to wash him out." I said simply Aquarius gave me a look that could kill but I have a damn deathglare! We gave up with the glare session and gave a smile smile turning around to do her thing.

" **Water Wave Attack!** " She cried a large amount of water came out of her Urn putting us all a shore and I got up soaking wet, sadly I ripped the dress so I just took it off a few men expected me to be naked but I had on a crop top and shorts because earlier I had thought that something like this would happen. I looked up and saw Natsu at the top of the wreckage looking fairly pissed. He had an dark aura surrounding him I could tell I had one too.

"Bora huh? Kicked out of the Titan guild for using magic for Women trade and-" Natsu started and then I finished my aura grew darker and my regularly pink eyes were beggining to turn red

"Then after getting kicked out you continue your damn dirty work," I started shaking my head trying to keep my inner uncle Meliodas in,"That is the most disgusting and perverted and oh I'm going out on words. I suggest you to move or leave because I'm really pissed off." I said even calmer my bangs were covering my eyes. Salamander acted like he was scared while Happy came with Lucy.

"Well should I be scared?" He asked grinning. I scoffed and muttered a 'screw you' he just glared at me.

* * *

 ** _Lucy POV_**

 _In the sky_

"Aye Lucy you're heavy!" Happy said sweatdropped but keep flying and I turned my head and gave him a reassuring smile

"It's okay happy I see Natsu...and Maala? And it looks like they're about to fight hurry happy!" I said cheerfully but gasped when I felt myself slip a little and once we got close enough to the shore I asked Happy to go lower so I could jump.

"Happy just a little lower right there." I jumped and landed with a grunt but landed on my hand and feet and started to run towards Maala and Natsu but was cut off when a bunch of Salamandera goons.

"Bring it!" I yelled and after few minutes all of them were down they were actually pretty easy to beat. After beating all of them I started running towards Natsu and Maala.

* * *

 **Maala POV**

a dark aura surrounded me and my bangs covered my eyes you could only see the shadows.

"My sister told me not to use this but I don't listen screw it! _ **Swipe!**_ " I yelled and Salamander actually looked scared. I started to take half of his powers and I only took half because I mean what fun is a fight if your opponent can't even fight back? Ohhhh maybe I should give him a nickname how about Bobo the Jackass Hobo or nono maybe even asshole.

Salamander looked afraid for once well as long as ice seen this shit cake,"And to answer your question from earlier," Natsu started and I finished he last part with him,"You sure as hell should be scared." After we finished i flicked my wrist a sign that i was going to attack first.

"This is for all the women you tricked into loving you connard** _ **Prominenece Typhoon!**_ " I shouted aiming the attack at him and it of course caused damage and he gave me a smirk.

"Don't try to beat me at my own game little girl, **_Prominence Whip_**!" He attacked me but I smirked a smirk that my grandfather would've been jealous of time to go Meliodas on his ass, " _ **Full Counter**_ ," His attack went off my hammer to right back at him ooh I just thought of a pun, "Right back atcha'" I smirked and nodded at Natsu.

"Come on Fairytail boy show me what you've got. _**Red Skull**_!" Bobo yelled casting the spell at Natsu who ate it. This fucking idiot ate the fucking fire i gasped, "What the hell are you Natsu?" He glanced at me then back at Bora, "You tried _**Fire Dragon's Roar**_!" He yelled and an illusion of a dragon came behind him as he put his hands in front of his mouth making a tube as fire came spewing out at Bora and he was on the ground. I think he passed out. Anyway, after a few minutes the officer's came while Lucy and Happy came running up well Happy was flying and Lucy running, "Aye! Maala your sister is heavy!" Happy said and flew into my arms as I hugged his back to my chest and went into lost thought as Lucy ranted about the fact that she wasn't that heavy.

"Maala."

"Maala"

"Dammit Maala listen!" I snapped my head to Lucy and she was yelling, "I said that Natsu is a part of Fairytail and he wanted to get us in." I smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Hell yea!" Lucy shook her head at my answer and she grabbed my hand dragging me towards Natsu and let my hand go as she walked up to Natsu confirming our answer she smiled then he did and he grabbed her hand dragging her hand towards Fairytail and Happy and I just walked behind them talking.

 _ ***Timeskip brought to you by the seven deadly Sins***_

We had arrived literally two minutes ago and Natsu was about to kick the door open, "Im back!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the door open and everyone didnt notice Lucy and I so we just migrated to the bar Happy had flew out of my arms when we arived at the guilds so he was with Natsu. _I wonder if mom would be proud? she probably well.. i don't know._ Then I heard someone else in my head _Maals calm down mom would most likely be proud so don't worry and you can cry if you want i see the tears_. Lucy had said that and I glanced at her my eyes were glossy and a tear went down one cheek and i felt someone gently tap my shoulder i looked behind me to see Mirajane, "Hi you must be new i'm-" She was interrupted by Lucy fangirling a bit, "You're Mirajane the. Mirajane." I laughed and smiled at Mira and i didn't recognize i was still crying until she said something, "Are you okay? you're crying." Mira said i smiled and told her I was fine after a few minutes she started telling us the basic history when we heard a crash, "That intel you gave me on Igneel was a lie Krov!" Natsu yelled at the so called Krov i snickered at his name and saw a boy only in his underwear speak up.

"Quit Natsu before you get hurt." He said (wow I think Gray's gonna be a bit OOC) and glanced at Natsu then back at Mira who was with us and started at me a moment i glared at him the whole time following his eyes so he didn't get my ideas. When Natsu spoke i quickly glared at them both, "Shut it Gray you're the only one thats going to get hurt." Natsu said i smirked and kept talking to Lucy and Mira but still listening to the boys, "Oh really?" Gray asked and turned to Natsu and they began to brawl after a while everyone well all the men got involved when Gray got out, "Natsu dammit give me my underwear back!" He yelled and Natsu smirked,"That's what you get for only being in your underwear perv." Natsu yelled back. I wasn't paying attention until he turned to me, "Hello can I borrow your underwear?" I blushed _wait why was I blushing?_ i was _still_ blushing but glared at him. Dangerously. I punched him and he actually looked in pain, "Never ask a damn woman that question." I said and walked away Lucy followed whispering in my ear, "I saw you blush and I heard your thought ooh Maala you found someone that's not pervish to ya? huh?" She said I glared at her turning but turned back and walked to the Bar with Mira and she smiled as I asked for some ale which she gave to me, "um Mira I didn't want to ask earlier and be rude but can we have our guild marks?

"Oh sure hold on." She said ducking under the counter and pulled a stamp that was in the shape of their guild mark and she stamped Lucy's hand and between my stomach and side mine was silver with turquoise lining and Lucys was kind of an pink and peach color.

"Alright boys quit before it gets to serious." Cana said from my right and smirked they didn't stop but some froze a little. I sighed and looked at Lucy and nodded she grabbed my hand and we said our grandparents she actually used Grandma Merlin this time and the energy sent a cold energy surge went through the fighting crowd of boys which made them stop I smirked my pink eyes had a glint of mischief in them, "Wow new girls are getting serious." I turned to her and winked playfully she just chuckled and Lucy shook her head. After a while everyone went back to what they were doing and Lucy went to show Natsu her guild mark so I just stayed around Mira when we heard a wail.

"But Master he's been gone a week! he should've been back by now!" I think his name's Romeo. I listened inventively and waited for Master Makarov to answer which he did in a way that made me want to punch him. Hard, "Romeo your dad's pretty strong you shouldn't worry how about you go and play or somethin' " Master said I gritted my teeth and walked over to Romeo and bent down to his eye level, 'Hey little man what's wrong?" I asked cocking my head to the side he had tears in his eyes poor boy, "M-My dad went on a mission a week ago a-and it's all my fault b-because I a-asked why couldn't he be a normal person and get a real job." he said wailing Ii hugged him as he cried into my shoulder, "Oh Romeo it's okay your dad chose to go on that mission all by himself so don't feel bad and why would you say such a thing?" I said pulling back so he was looking me dead in the eye.

"Because a bunch of boys said my dad was weird for being a wizard and being a wizard is s-stupid." He said and started crying again why those little, "Why those little- Just know that no matter if you become a Wizard or not Fairytail and everyone in it including your father will always love you including me." I said letting a few tears shed my self becauseI got this from my mom, smiling I hugged him tighter as he still sobbed into my shoulder but they stopped when i cooed into his ear while still crying then we heard something crash, Natsu he had broken the job request board while Romeo and I were having our moment, "Natsu what are you doing you almost broke the request board!" I glared daggers into the person that said that and turned back to Romeo as he hugged my leg when i rose i gave him my hand and he gave walked with me to the bar and sat down i asked for grape juice in a wine gllass and gave Romeo the same thing except in a regular cup while I recall Mira saying something about Natsu's dragon leaving him Igneel was his name i believe.I hadn't noticed everyone staring at me gaping, "Um Hai." I said everyone kept staring until someone called out, "She's going to be a good mother one day who ever the lucky man i." I felt heat rise up on my cheeks at they said this until Romeo tapped my shoulder I was still blushng.

"Um Maala-nee can you go get my dad with Natsu?" I smiled softly at the young boy and smiled softer (If possible) when he reffered to me as a big sister I guess I would be a good mother. I nodded but then asked a question that seemed hard for him, "Do you want me to stay here with you or I can go and you talk to me through a Lacrima while i'm on the train?" He thought for a minute and agreed with the Lacrima so I handed him one (please dont ask why I have Lacrima's) and dragged Lucy with me as we went to the train station obviously he was going to Mt. Hakobe I smiled and caught up with him just in time to get tickets, "Natsu!" I yelled he turned to us but didn't smile he was clearly still mad. I borded and watched him get motion sick quickly which made me burst into laughter he glared.

 ***Timeskip brought to you by Maala's** **impatience***

"N-Natsu it's cold dammit!" I yelled im gonna kick his flame brained ass as soon as we get back and he turned to me with a glare while Natsu flinched but glared back at me.

"Well then you shouldn't have come Lucy and could've handled i-" Nasu started but was interrupted by one of Lucy's spirits chiming in he said something about Lucy bitching and whining but then said something about a Vuilcan... Who Fucking grabbed me.

* * *

 **Helluuu~ Okay so here are the foot notes**

 ***Her hammer is amini version of Diane's**

 ****Connard is French for bastard**


	4. Not A Chapter !

**hewo I know you're thinking 'Why the hell isn't this a dmn chapter well I just wanted to tell y'all what I need for you guys OC's that are gonna get in the story**

* * *

Name

Age

Eye color

Hair color

Gender

Relations (if any)

Personality


	5. Im SO SO SO Sorry

I'm really sorry but...

I'm going to rewrite A Fairys Deadly Sin the new one will contain one new ship... in stead of Graala (Gray x Maala) there will be Maxus (Laxus x Maala) I just thought it would be really cute to see them together because if you look at the names both ways it's so cute! Laala and Maxus anyways that's all and the next chapter should be out in one or two weeks~ AthenaTodd


End file.
